killaschaaffandomcom-20200214-history
Full Metal Alchemist
Fullmetal Alchemist (jap. Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) ist ein Manga von der Mangaka Hiromu Arakawa und eine darauf basierende Anime-Serie. ''Geschichte'' Mann kann nichts gewinnen, wenn man nicht auch bereit ist etwas zu verlieren... Als die Mutter von Edward (auch Ed) und Alphonse (auch Al) Elric stirbt, bricht die Welt der 10 und 9 jährigen Kinder zusammen. Bei der Beerdigung fasste Ed den Entschluss seine Mutter mittels Alchemie ins Leben zurückzurufen und Al stimmte mit einigen Bedenken ein... denn rein Theoretisch müsste man einen Menschen mit Alchemie wiedererwecken können... die 'Zutaten' dafür kann man in jeder Apotheke kaufen. thumb|Das Zeichen des Full Metal Alchemisten 35 Liter Wasser 20 Kilogramm Kohlenstoff, außerdem 4 Liter Ammoniak und 1 ½ Kilogramm feinster Kalk 800 Gramm Phosphor 250 Gramm Salz 100 Gramm Salpeter 80 Gramm Schwefel 7,5 Gramm Flor 5 Gramm Eisen 3 Gramm Silizium …sowie Spuren von 15 weiteren Elementen Schon von klein an haben sich die beiden mit Alchemie beschäftigt, da es ihre Mutter glücklich gemacht hatte. Ihr Vater war ein mächtiger Alchemist, hatte seine Familie aber schon vor Jahren verlassen, Ed hasst ihn dafür, denn in seinen Augen hatte er ihre Mutter im Stich gelassen. Nun suchen sich die Jungen einen Meister um bei ihm ihr können in der Alchemie zu verbessern und finden einen in Izumi Curtis, allerdings macht sie die beiden zur Schnecke, als sie herrausfand was sie vor haben. thumb|Was? du bist nicht der Full Metal Alchemist?... Der Kleine ist es??... WER IST HIER KLEIN???? Trotz aller Verbote und Erklärungen kehren sie ein Jahr später zurück um ihr Vorhaben zu verwirklichen... doch als es schließlich soweit ist, wird ihnen auf grausame weise klar gemacht, dass es das Verbot nicht umsonst gibt. Das was sie zum Leben erweckten war nicht mehr ihre Mutter und Ed verlor bei der Umwandlung ein Bein, Ed sogar seinen ganzen Körper. Im allerletzten Moment malt Ed ein Siegel aus seinem Blut auf eine Rüstung, die in diesem Raum war und rettete so Al's Seele. Allerdings muss er dafür einen Arm opfern. Al erwacht in seinem neuen Körper wieder, der von nun an eine riesige Rüstung ist. Sein Bruder ist am Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit und Blut überströmt, sofort bringt er ihn zu ihrer Nachbarin Winry. Sie und ihre Großmutter versorgen die Wunden und passen ihm Prothesen namens "Automails" an, die direkt mit den Nervenenden verbunden und so übers Gehirn gesteuert werden. Während Ed noch im Bett liegt tauchte Oberst Mustang, der ihren Vater gekannt hatte, bei ihnen auf und bot Ed an, ein Alchemist des Militärs zu werden. Ed nimmt an, da er drin die Chance sieht sich mehr Wissen anzulegen. Kaum ist er gesund, brennt er zusammen mit seinem Bruder ihr Haus nieder, so das sie keine Möglichkeit mehr haben 'Heim' zurück zu gehen und machen sich auf zu Oberst Mustang. Nach diesem katastrophalen Fehlschlag geben sie es auf ihre Mutter wiederbeleben zu wollen... sie lernen vortan weiter um ihre Körper wieder herstellen zu können. Da beginnt die Geschichte des Fullmetal Alchemists... sie suchen den Stein des Weisen, doch die Suche stellt sich als äußerst schwierig herraus, da sie nicht die einzigen sind, die auf der Suche nach ihm sind. „Man kann nichts gewinnen, wenn man nicht auch bereit ist Opfer zu bringen. Wenn man etwas Neues erhalten will, muss man etwas von gleichem Wert hergeben. So lautet das alchimistische Prinzip des äquivalenten Tausches. Zu jener Zeit, hielten mein Bruder und Ich dies für eine der Säulen der Welt.“ ' Hintergrundinfos / Eindruck Der Manga wie der Anime enthalten zum einen viel Komik, aber auch tragische und dramatische Szenen. Es wird die Vertreibung und Deportation des Volks der Ishbarier gezeigt und über die menschliche Transmutation auf die Problematik des Clonens eingegangen. Auch wird das Militär parodiert sowie kritisch dargestellt. Trotz vieler Tragödien wird ständig der Wille zum Leben betont, sodass der Leser oder Zuschauer nicht über die Situation verzweifelt. Daher folgen auch immer wieder komische Szenen. Die Serie erzählt die Entwicklung der beiden Brüder von Kindern zu Erwachsenen in widrigen Umständen. In Fullmetal Alchemist finden sich verschiedene Referenzen an Werke der Geschichte, Kunst und Literatur. So ähnelt das Tor der Alchemisten dem Höllentor von Auguste Rodin, einer Skulptur nach Dante Alighieris Göttlicher Komödie. Auguste Rodin erschuf auch den Denker, der den italienischen Dichter und Philosophen Dante Alighieri zeigt. Aus Dante Alighieri wurde Dante, die Lehrmeisterin von Izumi. Die Homunculi wurden alle nach den sieben Todsünden benannt und deuten auf die Göttliche Komödie. Der Name Hohenheim ist eine Anlehnung an Theophrast von Hohenheim. Hohenheim, genannt Paracelsus, war Arzt, Chemiker und Alchemist. Mustang und andere Angehörige des Militärs wurden nach Jagdflugzeugen des zweiten Weltkrieges benannt. Mustang etwa war der Name des Jagdfliegers North American P-51 Mustang. Sein Freund Maes Hughes erhielt den Nachnamen vom Flugzeugpionier Howard Hughes. Anime Basierend auf dem Manga wurde eine Anime-Serie mit 51 Folgen produziert. Die Handlung weicht jedoch an vielen Stellen von der des Mangas ab, da der Manga bis heute nicht beendet ist. Die Serie entfernt sich mit fortschreitender Handlung immer mehr von der Vorlage und hat ein eigenes Ende. Für Kriegsszenen wurden Fotos aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg verwendet, manche Räume mit Computern animiert und die Charaktere später hineingesetzt. thumb|Roy Mustang... the Flame Alchemist Die Serie wurde vom 4. Oktober 2003 bis zum 2. Oktober 2004 im japanischen Fernsehen von MBS-TBS gezeigt und später von Animax wiederholt. Sie lief seit November 2004 im US-amerikanischen Fernsehen. Am 23. Juli 2005 ist in Japan der Animationsfilm Gekijōban Hagane no Renkinjutsushi – Shanbara wo Yuku Mono, der die Handlung der Fernsehserie abschließt, in die Kinos gekommen. Die Serie erschien in Deutschland vollständig bei Panini Video auf 12 DVDs. Manga Fullmetal Alchemist war von Hiromu Arakawa ursprünglich als Geschichte mit nur einem Kapitel geplant. Der zuständige Bearbeiter des Verlags wollte aber, dass sie die Idee ausbaut. Daher wurde die Handlung Kapitel für Kapitel entwickelt, ohne einem vorgefertigtem Plan zu folgen. Dennoch wurden einzelne Ereignisse schon im Voraus festgelegt, jedoch erst später in die Handlung integriert. Andere Charaktere, die nur eine kleine Rolle haben sollten, wurden später ausgebaut, so wie ''Barry the Chopper im Manga. Das Thema des Gleichwertigen Handels wurde aber schon zu Beginn festgelegt. Dieses Thema stellt auch einen wichtigen Teil im Leben der Mangaka dar, die aus einer Bauernfamilie von Hokkaido stammt, in der es hieß Die, die nicht arbeiten, bekommen auch nichts zu essen. In Hokkaido, besonders in ländlichen Regionen, ist es auch Brauch, ein Haus abzureißen, wenn man wegzieht. Auch Ed und Al brennen ihr Haus nieder, als sie sich auf Reisen begeben. Das soll auch ihre Heimatlosigkeit und Einsamkeit symbolisieren. Der Manga Fullmetal Alchemist erscheint in Japan monatlich im Manga-Magazin Monthly Shonen Gangan seit Juli 2001. Bis Mai 2007 wurden 73 Kapitel in 16 Bänden zusammengefasst. Seit Mai 2005 erscheinen die Sammelbände auch in Nordamerika, seit September 2006 auf Deutsch beim Planet Manga Verlag. Bisher wurden neun Bände veröffentlicht. In den USA war der erste Band von Fullmetal Alchemist laut Nielsen Bookscan der meistverkaufte Manga 2005. Der Manga erscheint unter anderem auch in Singapur, Polen und Frankreich. center Autoren: ManekiNeko Betas: